Dungeon of the Forsaken
Type: '' World, Dungeon The Difficulty level is indicated as ???. (Unknown) ''Walkthrough: Enemies that can be found at this location are mostly Lepers. They can be beaten with a club and a stack of any kind of food item, or bandages, by sneaking up to a leper until its HP bar just shows up on screen, and then pressing the attack button to do Double Damage. You'll be just inside the Leper's attack zone but will be far enough away from the others that you're still outside their attack zone. Once you kill the Leper you can sneak into the attack zone of another leper. If your HP gets low (generally you should never let it get below half), use the food items to restore it. When there is only one Leper left, you can sneak attack it to prevent some of the damage they do while you club them to death. Once all the Lepers are cleared you'll find trees and rocks, and Gravestones you can harvest with the Stone Axe and Stone Pick to get Pine Log and Limestone as well as sticks on the ground, however there are also 6 loot containers so you may choose just to save the space for the items you can't find elsewhere. The items you'll Typically Find are: * 1x Kettle Hat * 1x Copper Hauberk * 1x Chainmail Gauntlets * 1x Copper Chausses * 1x High Boots * 1x Morning Star * 1x Spiked Mace * 2x Bandages * 5x Copper Shards * 2x Candles * 3x Bronze Nails * 1x Empty Flask * 1x Hourglass * 1x Wire * 2x Cords * 5x Leek Seeds * 1x Leather * 5x Rope * 1x St. Peter's Tincture Note: All of the clothing/armor and weapons are below half durability so while they are much stronger than the equipment you can make at the start of the game, they also won't last very long. Walkthrough: Requires Forsaken Key to gain access to this level. This area is large in comparison to other world areas. It is composed of numerous rooms. Most of the rooms have more than five enemies inside them. Of the rooms that have enemies, some will have multiple Forsaken and or Desecrator within. The final room containing the Unique Chest with have a large number of enemies. There will be around five (5) Forsaken and or Desecrator guarding the chest, and a Witch near the middle of the room. It is recommended to bring one Scroll of Control and one Scroll of Fear to quickly and efficiently clear out the room. Another thing to note: there are pressure plate slabs and Traps throughout the level. Enemies making an appearance: * Leprous Soldier * Possessed * Plague Spawn * Forsaken * Desecrator * Exiles Notable Loot: *Scale Armor, Scale Chausses, Scale Gauntlets, Soldier's Boots *Bowstring *Weapon Oil *Mechanism *Claymore, War Hammer, Flaming Sword, Poison Dagger *Grinding Wheel *Spiked Bracelets *Clamp *Handle *Feeding Trough *Pincers Holiday: (Halloween, Christmas) Halloween (2018): During the Holidays a unique room may appear in the first floor of the dungeon. On the mini-map it appears as a regular room. Upon opening this unique room you will find it decorated. Halloween- this room will have cobwebs and jack-o-lanterns. You will also notice the room contains Skeletons. If you're lucky enough there will potentially be a chest that contains some loot, but this is not guaranteed every time. Christmas (2018): During the Holidays a unique room may appear in the first floor of the dungeon. On the mini-map it appears as a regular room. Upon opening this unique room you will find it decorated. Walkthrough: Requires Information extracted from a Forsaken Hermit through means of the Torture Chair to gain access this level. Once you have unlocked the second level it will remain unlocked permanently. The level layout is much larger that level one, enemies in this area are highly dangerous. Make preparations before entering this area. You can use capture a Forsaken Hermit and extract the whereabouts of the Mad Chest. This will place an arrow in the dungeon pointing to the general location of the chest. There are traps; pressure plate slabs, Traps, poison arrows, throughout the level and in greater number than Floor 1 of the Dungeon... Caution is advisable when travelling through this Level of the Dungeon. Enemies making an appearance: *Fanatic *Furious Desecrator (Usually 2-3) *All Dungeon Level 1 Enemies. Notable Loot: * All Dungeon Level 1 loot. * Bridle Suggested equipment should include a ranged weapon to be used against the Fanatics. If possible, never let them inflict damage upon you. Move slowly to spot Traps. When a Trap is activated move as fast as possible in order to minimize damage, however unlikely that may be. It may be advisable to clear a room or enemies then purposely trigger the traps in that room. This will prevent triggering them in a dire situation. Using your own Traps can be of great benefit when facing a Furious Desecrator. Set a trap then attack the enemy. Once it goes into its enraged state lure it into the trap. The enemy will temporarily be disabled. This will provide a safe way of attacking when it is enraged and prevent taking large amounts of damage that it can inflict. '' ???'' 4.jpg Screenshot 4.png Screenshot 3.png Category:Areas Category:Dungeons Category:Places Category:Location